From the Bottom of My Heart
by AzuxAtemu
Summary: Black Butler behind the scenes. What's it like for our four actors off the set ? What dangers do they face ? Who are they, really ? What will happen, if...?
1. Behind The Scenes

**A/N:**

Decided to make a new story of Black Butler behind the scenes and I have four new implanted characters here. The four of them are OCs but I don't own any of them except of Azu. ANOTHER DISCLAIMER : I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Oh, please read and review for my crossover stoy 'Silent Cry' and I'll award the most active person with a story of them(or OC) with the type of story they wish (Love, Horror, Mystery, etc….)

Please enjoy (:

**Chapter One**

"Master," Sebastian started as he knelt on the ground in front of Ciel, "I'll always be there, till the end."

"There's only one thing I want to hear from you. And you know it.." Ciel said as he looked down at his butler.

A smile formed across the Demon's face, "Yes, My Lord"

"CUT !" Edward started as he walked onto the set, "That was perfect !"

Sebastian stood up and started cleaning himself up, "Goodness, I thought we were going to take even more time," he sighed

"Well, you came without memorizing your script today so, I guess it's all your fault that we haven't finished earlier." Ash stated as he walked on the set as well.

"I guess so. Please accept my apologies everyone, It won't happen again." Sebastian said as he took off his jacket.

"We're done for the day, good job. You can go change and we'll gather here on Monday." Edward started walking away then stopped," Oh, and I hope to see EVERYONE this time…that goes for you too Finnian !" he then walked off.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to be late last time !" Finnian sighed as he came out of the bathroom with simple jeans, an orange T-shirt and a jacket in his hand.

"Is that new ?" Ash blinked

"huh ? Oh, this ?" Finnian smiled, "My girl bought it for me. I really like the jacket."

Sebastian smiled, "That's right, we were with you last time. I'll be right back, I have to change." He then walked to his trailer.

"Alright, You should change too, Ciel. I'm sure Yuuka's going to be thrilled that you have two days off." Said the angel.

"You change too." Ciel too walked to the trailer.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

* * *

"How long does it take to change ?!" Ciel tapped his foot as he stood outside Sebastian's trailer.

"We ain't got all day, Sebastian !" Ash knocked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming !" the demon replied as he opened the door, "Jeez, hold on. It takes time, alright ? I needed to shower too." He walked outside with black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Finally, we can get going." Ciel replied as he stood up.

"I say, I like the way you're dressed today." Sebastian commented, pointing at the boy's blue T-shirt and black pants.

"Ha..ha..ha, I told you last time was a mistake !" Ciel shouted.

"What happened ?" Finnian asked

"Ciel wore a hot-short by accident on the set. You weren't there." Ash said as he grinned.

"Hey ! remember, Angela made you wear a dress and I saw you. you begged me not to tell anyone for weeks !" Ciel smirked.

"Darn it !" the angel stomped his foot on the ground, "Ciel, you're going down !"

"Oh, yeah ?!" the boy frowned.

"Now, now, ladies. Two dazzling women like you shouldn't fight on who looked prettier." The demon grinned as he started walking.

"I hate this guy…"Ash frowned as he followed. He wore jeans and a white shirt.

"Oh dear, I hope the girls won't be mad at us." Finny sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Even if they are, we'll blame it on Sebastian." Ciel grinned.

"Serves you right for being late," Ash smiled.

The demon barely batted and eye at the two, " 'Fashionably' late," he corrected.

"Like I said…I hate this guy.." the angel frowned.

**A/N:**

Sorry it's short. I'll try to make a long chapter next time. Please R&R for the next ^^


	2. The Mall

**A/N :**

Thank you, everyone ^^

Thank you for compliments and reviews. Please keep up with me.

**Chapter Two**

_**At the Mall**_

Akari looked at her watch and tapped her foot, "Where are they ?!"

"Maybe traffic ?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course not. Traffic isn't the problem, of course. One of them must've slacked off." Yuuka stated.

"I'll bet you five dollars, it's Ash," Mizuki grinned.

"I'll bet seven and It's Finnian," Akari talked back.

"It's Sebastian, you morons," Azu sighed.

"You have some faith in him," Yuuka joked.

"Trust me, I know. It's Friday, which means that Sebastian had to shower and clean the trailer," Azu stated.

"Yeah, but they're late beyond that. Someone must've been slacking off on the set too," Akari added.

"Hey !" a voice came from behind them.

"Hm ?" Azu looked back, "It's Finny."

"Sorry for bein' late," Finny smiled as he ran over to Mizuki and hugged her carefully.

"Missed you, Finny," Mizuki smiled, "I see you're wearing the new outfit we bought together."

"I hope you aren't upset with us for being late," Ciel smiled as he took Yuuka's hand.

"My Ciel, it's okay." Yuuka smiled at him.

Ash walked to Akari, took her hand and kissed it, "I apologize for coming late, love."

"Aww, it's okay." She blushed.

"Where's Sebastian ?" Azu wondered outloud.

Sebastian came from behind her, "Boo!"

"Sebastian !" she screamed as he chuckled.

"Did I keep you waiting ?" he walked around to face her.

Her face was red, "Yes, and don't do that !" Azu crossed her arms.

"You were a bit hard, Sebastian." Finny said as he nuzzled Mizuki.

"A lady should be treated better than that," Ash added as he held Akari's chin.

"Well, now. Learn something or two from your friends ?" Azu commented.

"I was only joking with you. Besides, you don't like it the way Ash says it. You just want it casual." Sebastian held her close.

"Still an idiot…" Azu blushed.

"Come on, you can fight at the restaurant. I'm starving." Ciel said.

"Right," Akari replied as they started walking.

"By the way, you were later than usual. Care to explain ?" Mizuki asked as she walked, holding hands with Finnian.

Sebastian quickly looked away and started whistling.

"That's your answer," Yuuka said as she looked at Sebastian.

"Today it's all on you, pal." Akari grinned as she walked inside the restaurant.

"Hello, how may I help you ?" said the waitress.

"Table for eight please," Ash smiled.

"O-oh my goodness ! Y-you're Ash Landers !" The waitress jumped.

"In the flesh," he grinned, "Would you mind escorting me and my friends here ?"

"Finnian ?! Ciel ?! Sebastian ?! this is such an honor ! please, please, right this way !" she quickly lead them to their seats.

"Oh God, why do they always do that ?" Ciel complained.

"Give her a break, she's a fan." Azu added as she sat down beside Sebastian.

_**15 minutes passed**_

"I think it's very sweet that we're all here together," Mizuki smiled.

"That's right, it's very nice." Akari replied.

"You haven't eaten at all, Ciel. Is something wrong ?" Ash asked.

"Hm ? No, I'm just really tired. Didn't sleep last night." The boy shrugged.

"Why is that ?" Finnian asked.

"I had a lot of work to do. It's hard living by yourself and taking care of the house too." He replied.

"That's why you have Sebastian," Yuuka joked.

"That isn't funny." Sebastian batted an eye at her.

"I'm sure you memorized the script anyways, unlike a certain person." Azu stated.

"You must really love him," Akari smiled.

"Of course, I do. He's my messy Demon," Azu gave a side smirk.

"You are terribly mean," Sebastian put his arms around Azu.

"Oh, I know." Azu said soothingly.

"HEY !" Ciel jumped, "Don't get all kissy here ! Some of us don't need that !"

Sebastian looked to the side and gave a visible side smirk, "Don't worry."

"We won't do any of that," Azu snickered.

"Oh dear…" Ash sighed.

"The 'Dynamic duo' , ladies and gentlemen." Yuuka looked at them.

"Oh, you know it," Azu gave another visible smirk to her.

**A/N:**

So….?

Please review, if you want the next chapter.


End file.
